


Kabel

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [82]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mycroft jest cudowny, dzieci Grega, parent!strade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Konsekwencje niesłuchania Mycrofta Holmesa.Tekst na temat nr 82 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

Dzieci Grega patrzyły na niego tępo, próbując go zrozumieć.

— To nie fair! — krzyknęła Sofia.

— Tato!!! — wydarł się Andrew.

— Co się dzieje? — spytał Greg, wchodząc do salonu z najmłodszym dzieckiem na rękach.

— Mycroft wyrzucił nasz kabel od konsoli i mówi, że musimy _zasłużyć_ na nowy.

— Prosił was, żebyście posprzątali, tak? — Dzieci smętnie pokiwały głowami. — Nie posłuchaliście, więc miał wszelkie prawo.

— Ale…

Dalsze protesty zostały ucięte skierowaniem ich do łóżek, a Mycroft uśmiechnął się czule do partnera i jego syna.

— Myc! — Chłopiec wyciągnął rączki w stronę Holmesa, który posłusznie odebrał go od Grega.

— Przepraszam za nich.

— Nie masz za co. Kocham ich.


End file.
